User blog:Goddess of Despair/The "pro" season battle 2 Jesse James vs Crazy Horse
Jesse James the feared American outlaw takes on Crazy Horse, the cheif who was victorious at Little Bighorn. Who is deadliest? Crazy Horse On June 17, 1876, Crazy Horse led a combined group of approximately 1,500 Lakota and Cheyenne in a surprise attack against brevetted Brigadier General George Crook's force of 1,000 cavalry and infantry, and allied 300 Crow and Shoshone warriors in the Battle of the Rosebud. The battle, although not substantial in terms of human losses, delayed Crook's joining with the 7th Cavalry under George A. Custer. It contributed to Custer’s subsequent defeat at the Battle of the Little Bighorn. Jesse James Jesse Woodson James (September 5, 1847 – April 3, 1882) was an American outlaw, gang leader, bank robber, train robber, and murderer from the state of Missouri and the most famous member of the James-Younger Gang. Already a celebrity when he was alive, he became a legendary figure of the Wild West after his death. Jesse James or Crazy Horse? The battle begins! A shot is fired into a ceiling; it is quickly followed by “Everybody get down!” The civilians in the bank panic and after a second shot hits the ceiling everyone quiets down and are crouched down on the floor. “Where is the money?” asked one robber, the banker responded “Over there let me get it.” The robber releases the man and one of the civilians stood up and said “Jesse? Jesse James?” Jesse turned and saw his brother and responded “Frank I wondered where you went.” Frank approached Jesse who offered him a revolver and some ammunition. The banker returned with the money and Jesse pistol whipped him and kneeled down before taking the money he heard a shot. Jesse stood up and looked around the bank; his gang was unharmed, same with the civilians. Jesse asked the civilians “What was that?” one responded “Crazy Horse.” James laughed and asked again, to be answered the same way. The civilian said “He is some Indian who won’t let us settle.” Another gunshot was heard. James decided that Crazy didn’t deserve to live. “Cole.” Said James as Cole approached him ready to hear Jesse. “You take two guys and keep the civilians here we will handle this Crazy Horse.” Cole nodded and signaled his brother. Jesse set out to face Crazy Horse. “I heard a loud sound and turned to see an Indian blast her in her head I went to attack him but was shot myself when suddenly that same Indian received a shot to his own head, his corpse fell off the horse he was on.”-Eyewitness of the fighting between Jesse James and Crazy Horse. Jesse James-7 Crazy Horse-6 Crazy Horse turned to see the James gang ready for battle. Crazy yelled loudly into the air, and his hidden warriors fired upon the outlaws, one shot hits a member’s leg another hits the man left to James in the throat. Jesse James-6 Crazy Horse-6 The gang retreated closer to the bank and the injured gang member (who was being carried by James himself) was laid down against a fence as a Indian rushed towards James. The Indian performed a vertical slash with his club James side stepped and smashed the back of the Indians head. A member of his gang shot the Indian in the head to ensure the kill. Jesse James-6 Crazy Horse-5 Crazy Horse sent 2 of his men to flank James and the other two followed him. James’ gang was near the bank, James signaled the men next to 2 men next to him to enter the bank. The injured man peeked around the corner of the house near the bank the gang was hiding next to. Suddenly a round hits his shoulder, he crashed down to the ground instantly blood spreading onto the ground next to him. Jesse James-5 Crazy Horse-5 Jesse heard footsteps and dropped his Winchester and as two Indians came into view he drew is revolver, the first shot hit an Indian in the face, before the second shot could be fired, a round hit one of his gang members in the middle of his chest. Jesse’s second shot hit the second Indian in the leg. The Indian fell to the ground, smashing his face into the ground. James shot one more round into the Indians head and reloaded. Jesse James-4 Crazy Horse-3 James signaled motioned for Frank to dash for the bank as Jesse covered. Frank nodded and sprinted at full speed for the bank and came under fire from Crazy Horse. His rifle is shot and hits the ground, unfortunately as Cole’s brother was leaving the bank. Frank drew his pistol and fired at Crazy Horse’s men and hit one in the lower chest as Jesse hit the same Indian in the shoulder. Jesse James-3 Crazy Horse-2 James sprinted for the bank as shots flew past his body but none hit him. Inside the bank Frank had the civilians into the back of the bank. James approached Cole and said “I’m sorry about...” A shot slams into Cole as he fell back into the wall. Jesse turned and blasted the Indian’s chest. Jesse James-2 Crazy Horse-1 James looked at Cole for a second and looked up to see a shot hit Frank in his leg. Frank fell over and roared in pain. Jesse acted on instinct and his pistol, a perfect shot to hit Crazy Horse’s head. The trigger was pulled but instead of a bang he heard a click. Crazy Horse grinned and drew his club and charged at James who used his pistol as a hammer and knocked the club out Crazy Horse’s hand but then received a punch to the face. Jesse stumbled backwards and drew his knife, Crazy Horse drew his tomahawk. Crazy Horse swung for James’ legs but James dodged and kicked Crazy Horse in the back. Crazy Horse slashed back at Jesse who dodged again and his axe smashed into the wall. Crazy Horse readied himself to perform a final attack, as Jesse closed in for the kill. Crazy Horse went for a horizontal slash but James ducked and stabbed Crazy Horse’s lower stomach. Jesse dragged the blade from right to left and Crazy Horse’s guts splattered onto the floor. Jesse James ran to his brother and asked the civilians “Anyone a doctor?” Jesse James-2 Crazy Horse-X Category:Blog posts